Hyuuga's Fallen Hier
by Omnivar
Summary: Hinata's last chance for happiness. every turn will test her, every action will make the next seem worse but the end will be worth it.  A NaruHina adventure romance. Nothing explicit planned but may add it later
1. scentenced

**Chapter 1: Sentencing**

A chill wind drifted across Konoha that morning as a thick mist wrapped the village, Hidden away in a hall of the Hyuuga Compound the Hyuuga council had gathered to announce there recent decision.

Councilman Kyrill Stood up from his position on the bench and called out "Bring forth the heir". The doors to the back of the Chamber burst open as two Branch members walked in on either side of the heir, Hinata Hyuuga. Even though she was soon to be 18 and a woman in her own right she still acted timid and shy, especially before such a large crowd. Hinata was dressed in Black trousers and a baggy Jacket that hid most of her features. Her long hair hid her face from the light as she walked, head bowed, towards the bench upon which the High councilmen and The Head of the family sat.

Councilman Akira spoke out clearly to Hinata "Do you know why you have been called here, before us, this morning?" His voice was as cold as with winds that hammered against the windows.

Hinata trembled slightly under the weight of all the eyes upon her "N...No Sir"

Hiashi simply sat still looking at his daughter with distain as Akira began to speak again. "The council has decided that You, Hinata Hyuuga, Have failed as Heir to The Hyuuga Family. As such the position of heir will be handed down to your sister Hanabi."

Hinata's blood ran cold as the realisation of what this meant sunk in, Kyrill continued where Akira had stopped "You shall be made a member of The Branch Family. Effective Immediately" Hinata simply dropped to her knees as she choked on tears. The Two Branch Family members that had escorted her in lifted her by her arms and carried her, dragging her feet behind, out of the chamber. Not one man or woman assembled in that hall showed any response to the echoing cries of the girl who had been sentenced to the shadows.

Hinata was blind and deaf to the world as she was carried away; in her head she simply replayed the events of the Council hall over and over. She was torn from her reverie when she was slung unceremoniously to the ground in a dark, cold room. Her eyes, blurred by the tears took in the room, a single sliding door and a bared window high up on the rear wall, the first spears of sunlight of dawn where breaching the gloom slowly.

One of the two Branch Guards turned to her and spoke in a stern and cold voice "At Noon you shall be taken from this place and the cursed mark will be placed upon you. We will collect you from here at that time. You are not permitted to leave." And with that he turned and left.


	2. To whatever end

**Chapter 2: To what ever end**

Hinata simply curled into a ball in the middle of her cell crying at the realisation that what she had feared for so long was coming true. At noon the mark would be placed upon her forehead, she would be locked to the family's wishes for life, she would only be able to pursue what they desired, train how they want her to, live where they said, do as they commanded and marry who they desired lest death be the result.

She was a disgrace to the family, they would never keep her in such a public area, and they would probably forbid her from doing anything as a ninja again so that she could be locked away with ease. She would become weaker than she was now, she would be forced into hiding from society. She would never see him again.

She curled up tighter with this thought and began to cry once more, her thoughts wrapped with the on who bore her hidden desires. She remembered all those times at the academy, all the times she had watched him train, his determination, his ardour.

It was then in her despair that a favoured memory flickered into her mind. The Chuunin exam. Naruto standing tall above her calling down to her. Telling her she was strong, that she could win, that she would succeed.

"Naruto" Hinata whispered into the darkness. "I have to be strong for you Naruto. I need to be strong" She stood up as the sun had flied half the room; the door began to slide open. The guards were coming, to take her to be marked, to destroy everything she wanted.

The first guard looked at her where she stood "Come on you. Its noon" He turned with his companion and stepped into the sunlight outside, He looked up into the sky shielding his eyes from the sun. Then all went black. The two guards collapsed to the ground where they had stood. Hinata's Byakugan was active.

With a single slap to the spine she had blocked the chakra stream in there spine rendering them unconscious in an instant. Hinata's thoughts burnt strong 'I will Not Fail him'. She ran out into the sunlight and leapt onto the rooftops.

Hinata's feet tapped gently as she sprinted across the Tiled roofs of the Hyuuga Compound, Her mind was so focussed on getting away it took her a few minuets to realise, someone was following her. She spun sharply and twisted into the gentle fist fighting stance, here eyes widened suddenly as she saw Neji standing before her.

His slick voice creped forth, filling Hinata with dread "Where do you think your going?" Hinata trembled and stepped back slightly, she spoke with a trembling voice "I…I… I'm not staying here… I…I…I won't fail him "Neji simply sank into the same gentle fist stance he stood like a statue for what felt like an eternity. Then he spoke.

His voice was soft and warmer than before "Strike me down". Hinata was taken aback "Wh…What?" Hinata searched for meaning in his words as he stepped forward towards her "Strike. Me. DOWN!" with that he charged for her ready to strike. Hinata span to his right and thrusted a palm to his side.

Neji shifted his body to evade the blow before rounding on Hinata "if you want to escape. Strike me down" He twisted and hurled strike after strike at her. Hinata shifted swiftly to dodge and deflect his attacks till she saw an opening; she flung both hands under his guard and slammed them into his chest. The pulse of chakra that rushed into him struck his left lung. Hinata stumbled back as Neji dropped to his knees. He looked up at her and mouthed one word 'run' before he dropped down coughing blood.

Neji watched through blurring eyes as Hinata darted away from the compound towards the centre of Konoha. He was left alone with the pain of the collapsed lung and his thoughts. 'Run Hinata, hope they never find you. Run and be free. There are many I hate… but I'd wish this cursed mark on none of them' with that the light faded from his eyes and he slept.


	3. Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 3: Uzumaki**

Naruto Uzumaki lay in a small clearing just out of view from Training area 3. He was dressed in his usual Orange trousers and Black T-Shirt, His telltale Orange jacket was discarded nearby. He stared up into the sky as he had been since he collapsed mid training, they sky was starting to darken so he decided to head for home.

Naruto walked slowly through the streets of Konoha with his jacket slung over his shoulder; it was then that he saw the first one. A member of the Hyuuga Family jumped across the rooftops followed by another, Two more Hyuuga where patrolling the road. They were searching for something. Naruto headed for the nearby patrol.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto's Query was merely ignored by the two men as they continued down the path. Naruto merely shrugged it off with a mumbled 'whatever' before heading on. Naruto rounded the corner to see that there where at least 10 members of the Hyuuga family, Branch and main, knocking on doors and asking people in the street. Naruto closed in on some people who were talking to try and gleam a little information from there Conversation.

"I'd be surprised if they found them still in the village"

"I can't believe it. A Hyuuga, Abducted."

Naruto recoiled back slightly 'I Hyuuga? Could it be the Cloud ninja again? Who'd been abducted?" Naruto Kept trying to get any information from the Passing Hyuuga as they started off to search the next part of town but was ignored at every attempt. Naruto resigned to failure, too tired to continue, and headed for home.

As Naruto came towards his apartment he noticed something was a miss. When he left he had kept the living room window open to cool the apartment but now it was closed. Just as Naruto was about to right it off to a coincidence he saw someone move inside. Naruto charged forward and jumped up to the window. He grasped the ledge and peered through a small gap in the curtains, it was dark inside… all the curtains where closed. The figure was moving about the main room but he couldn't make out any details.

The Door to the apartment burst open as 5 Narutos charged in taking positions to surround the intruder. They promptly disappeared when Naruto's eyes fell upon Hinata standing in the middle of the room with and dirty bowl in her hands clasping it like some shield.

Naruto closed the door and walked towards Hinata. "H..Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata stood still and shivered slightly before she dropped the bowl and flung herself onto Naruto, she hugged him close holding her head against his chest as she cried. Naruto placed a hand onto her back and the other onto her head and did his best to comfort her.

Naruto gently shifted his hands onto her shoulders and drew her away from him slightly, He moved down slightly so he was eye to eye with Hinata before he spoke.

Naruto's voice was soft and warm "Hinata, What happened?" His voice drew Hinata in and made her feel that everything was ok, she looked deep into his beautiful Blue eyes for a few moments before she began to recount what had happened, the council's proclamation, her imprisonment, her escape and the fact that the entire Hyuuga Family was now hunting her. Hinata was on the verge of collapsing into tears again when she looked up at Naruto to see something she thought she'd never see.

Naruto was Crying, silent tears ran from his eyes, the peaceful blue was slowly swirling with wisps of red. Hinata didn't understand what was happening. The red stopped and faded as fast as it had appeared, then he spoke, his voice was strong and determined but by no means harsh or angry "I Will Stop Them. I Will Save You Hinata" He looked down to lock eyes with Hinata once more "I promise you that" and she believed him, she knew then that no matter the odds, no matted how great the foe, he would save her


	4. Scatter

**Chapter 4: Scatter**

Hinata held herself against Naruto's warm, solid chest as her fears of what was to come washed away with the ebb and flow of his breathing. She relaxed against him, shutting out everything but the two of them when a sudden thump penetrated her apparition. Her head flicked back and looked around the dark and sparse apartment, Naruto's eyes locked on the door.

He looked down into her eyes with steely determination but all the warmth she had felt just a moment before, he spoke hushed and quickly "Hide, quickly" With those words the embrace was taken from her and the cold and the fear of the world flooded back into her. She scurried to the bed where she hid beneath the sheets watching out from a small gap as a second thump pulsated from the door.

"Gimmie a minute will ya?" Naruto heckled to the door, he grasped the handle and braced himself for an attack before sparing a glance back at Hinata to be sure she was hidden from sight. He twisted the handle and drew back the door slowly.

A palm slapped onto the exterior of the door forcing it open, Naruto Slid back in his stance from the unexpected thrust from the door. Hinata pulled herself lower onto the bed and restrained herself from making a sound as her eyes fixed onto the Green and white dressed Ninja at the door. The trademark Black hair that cascaded down his back hung down past his shoulders as his white eyes bored into Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto almost growled at the intruder

"Kiske of the Hyuuga Branch Family. I'm here to enquire if you've seen our lost 'heir'"

Naruto Restrained himself from striking Kiske at the way he said 'heir' before snarling out a simple "She's not here. Piss off" Then forcing him out with the shutting of the door. Naruto turned back to look at Hinata, in moments the anger that had flooded his eyes was gone, the cheery smile that he always wore returned to him again "That should through him-" Hinata cut him off by shouting out "Look Out Naruto!"

The door thundered open with a crack of wood casting the silhouette of Kiske in the open doorway. Naruto leapt back amidst a hail of Wood shards that splintered past.

Naruto regained his footing and stared on through the thick gloom at his assailant, the white eyes were now framed by thickly pulsating veins, Byakugan. Kiske's eyes moved poignantly to look at the bed where Hinata hid.

Naruto reacted hastily by charging at the would be attacker, He lunged out with a clumsy fist that was dodged effortlessly by Kiske; a swift palm slap to the arm rendered it useless. Naruto retorted by dropping into a spin to sweep out Kiske's leg. Kiske was caught off guard by his speed and was knocked to he ground. Naruto Regained his footing as sensation returned to his arm. Kiske stood up with a light smirk and assumed the gentle fist stance.

Naruto saw an opening and charged forward again a few feet from his target he shifted into a back spin launching a roundhouse kick at His Hyuuga foe, Kiske mealy slapped his hand onto the side of his leg severing the Chakra pathways before striking out at Naruto's unguarded chest. Out of pure Instinct Naruto moved his right arm up and deflected the blow by a few inches. The palm hit his shoulder causing excruciating pain but at least his heart was safe.

As Naruto Stumbled from the attack Kiske charged towards Hinata where she still hid terrified for her and Naruto's life. Kiske drew close and readied to lunge at her when Naruto leapt into the air and landed a Kick into the side of Kiske's head. The Hyuuga stumbled from the strike buying enough time for Naruto to use his Kage Bunshin/shadow clone/. 4 Naruto's charged at Kiske and began to assail him from all sides in the small space of the apartment.

Naruto darted out and grabbed Hinata and the sheets she hid under and dove through the window into the darkening streets outside. He held Hinata close as he leapt from roof to roof and darted across the spaces. Hinata cried gently into his chest as she thought 'I'm still not strong enough, I couldn't help, all I did was hide'.

After a short while Naruto skidded to a halt and span on the spot to look where they had come from, Kiske stood before him walking towards him

"Is that the best you can do?" He mocked as he darted towards him; He struck Naruto in the chest with ease flooding chakra, like a blade, into his heart. Naruto dropped to his knees and placed Hinata on the rooftop before him, in a cloud of smoke, he vanished.

Kiske went rigid as he began to look around him 'A shadow clone? When did he-' His thoughts were cut short as over 30 Naruto's fell from the sky around him and began an unrelenting assault. Again a Naruto darted out of the fray, scooped Hinata off the roof and continued on out to the edges of the town.

Hinata looked up as Naruto carried her away; she saw the determination in his eyes that she had fallen in love with. 'Naruto, you've gotten so strong, so clever. You're still so far beyond me' she held herself close to him as they descended into the forests around Konoha.

Sorry this one took a while to do, I've had plenty of college stuff to distract me.

Made this chapter a bit longer. Plan on stretching the next one to be longer still so. Hope you like. Also I did a lil pic for Naruto's eye how I mentioned it in chapter 3 the swirl of red.i110 . photobucket . com/albums/n82/OmniBembers/Kyuubieye.jpg (remove spaces)


	5. Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

A small wooden house sat hidden away in the dense forest, its walls were plagued by creeping vines and moss hid itself between the logs. The right side of the building was structured onto a great thick tree, it had grown for many years and had changed to embrace the home, its branches climbed up high covering it in shade and vines lashed it to the house and grew across the roof. The vines bore flowers of rich purples to almost white pinks. The house seemed silent and still as if untouched for years but the inside held a different story. The Interior of the house was simple, it consisted of one room and one room only, pushed against the back wall was a counter, next to it was a small cabinet. On the right was a few shelves stacked with a few books and scrolls. And to the left was a cupboard set into the wall. Light lanced in through the windows either side of the door and lit the room warmly. A thud sounded outside announcing the arrival of its unofficial owner.

Naruto stood staring at his 'home away from home' cradling Hinata in his arms. Hinata stared in wonder at the simple structured wrapped up in its warm, cosy, inviting glow that it held in the dawn light. Naruto looked down at Hinata and spoke in an almost proud tone

"I found this place a few years ago, It was in pretty rough shape but I think I got it sorted out" Hinata's Attention snapped away from the house to look into those crystal blue eyes "its beautiful N..Naruto" Naruto smirked and started to walk towards the house without answering, he pushed the door open with his foot, having never locked it as it had never been found, and carried Hinata across the threshold. Hinata had felt the warmth of the cabin wash over her and her mind drifted away to the day that her and Naruto would enter there own home like that… if they ever escaped this ordeal.

Naruto gently lowered Hinata onto her feet and she stood unsteadily on her own for the first time since she had found Naruto, she looked around feeling that inside these four walls she could forget everything in Konoha, forget the ninja village, forget her family, forget the nightmare… but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't let go because if she did… she would have to let go of Naruto. Let go of the Hokage to be. Hinata's knees felt weak at the thought of it, she stumbled slightly to find Naruto catch her.

He looked at Hinata with a sorrowful smile. "I'll get the bed sorted so you can rest, you must be exhausted" Hinata hesitated for a moment before murmuring a simple 'ok' not wanting to reveal the real reason why she had nearly fell to her knees. Naruto lowered her softly to the ground where she sat as he walked to the cupboard and began to look through it. He pulled out a bedroll, sheets and a pillow and began to set them up beneath the window. Hinata looked past him out of the window as a small bird flitted by and took perch upon a branch, it sat and chirped happily to the rising sun before a second bird joined it on its perch.

Hinata was roused from her reverie by Naruto's soft voice "Here, get some rest, I'm going to stay up and keep watch" Hinata nodded to him and moved over to the bedding he had laid down for her, she climbed cover and rested her head upon the pillow and drifted quickly into sleep.

Hinata looked around the Cabin in the dark, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, the room seemed ominous and foreboding where it had been so peaceful and tranquil. She rose to her feet and looked out of the window to the branch where the birds had sat to find a single crow sat upon the branch, it tilted its head to one side and stared at her with its black beady little eye. Hinata stumbled back away from the window and tripped on something on the floor, she scrabbled in the dark moonlight to regain her footing before she heard a loud bang as the door flung open. Hinata span her head to look to the door to see a figure of dread stood in the doorway, her father. His white eyes seemed to glow in the dark, his towering form drawing ever closer. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door. Hinata tried to call out but found no voice in her throat. Terror gripped her as she saw Hyuuga men setting the cabin alight, her eyes snapped away from the heat as tears filled them, she looked up at the dark figure of her father. It shifted in the darkness and distorted into a great demon holding a metal plate marked with the cursed mark.

Hinata screamed as she flung her self from the nightmare. Naruto jumped from the squatted position he held by Hinata's side and promptly landed on the floor. Hinata looked around the well lit cabin breathing quickly. Her eyes locked onto Naruto and she instantly flung herself to him holding herself close to his chest. Naruto was caught off guard by the spontaneous hug simply placed a hand upon her back and held her for a moment before he spoke softly to her "It's ok. It was just a bad dream. You want to go get some fresh air? It'll do you good to get out in the sunlight" Hinata wiped her tears on his shirt before looking up at him and smiling through at him she nodded.

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side between the trees towards a small rocky mount before Hinata asked "Where are we going Naruto?" Naruto Smiled and carried on up the rocky ground, Hinata followed him slightly behind and drew up to the peak of the mount beside him, her eyes looked on at the pure, clean stream that flowed before them. Naruto looked into the water before saying "There was another reason behind coming up here… There's no food in the cabinet so…_were having fish tonight_" He smirked and gave a little laugh before walking towards the water.

Hinata sat down upon the rocks and looked on as Naruto took his trainers off and started to roll up his trousers past his knees, He waded out into the water till he stood halfway out and looked into the water around him. Hinata had never seen someone 'fish' like that, she had seen people use rods, ninja tools and even a simple Jutsu to catch them but… what was Naruto Planning to do?

The glimmering silhouette of a fish slithered down towards Naruto and as it drew near to him Naruto moved slightly into a firmer stance, he launched his hands into the water and clutched onto the fish tightly before pulling it from the water. Hinata's amazement was apparent 'How many times has he done this' she thought… she would have thought he was some expert at it had he not promptly slipped on a rock and fallen into the water. Hinata started to giggle at this till the top half of Naruto's head emerged looking both drenched and agitated, the fish then swam past his nose and Hinata couldn't help but burst out laughing.

As the sun began to sit low in the sky and the clear blue became a myriad of purple, red and orange that flickered and glistened across the waters surface Hinata called out to Naruto where he attempted to catch a fourth fish "Naruto… maybe we should head back now… before it gets dark."

Naruto Glanced round as Hinata spoke before turning his eyes to the sky "your Right Hinata, Let's go" He gathered the three fish they had and they started off back towards the Cabin. Birds flitted between the trees headed back to there own abodes before the sun left them completely. Naruto gathered pieces of Firewood as they walked and Hinata helped in gathering what they could find in the fading light.

Naruto set to constructing a fire just outside of the cabin to cook the fish over while Hinata watched on, her thoughts wandering. 'Is this what it would be like to live with Naruto, so wild yet Tame, so Feral but heartfelt, I hope so' she smiled at him as the fire began to grow and he called over to her "Hey Hinata, you going to join me over here? It's going to get cold soon" Hinata Nodded and walked towards him Taking a seat on the soft earth before the fire. Naruto speared the fish on Sticks and dug them into the ground to let them cook in the heat of the fire then he sat down next to Hinata.

Hinata looked into his crystal blue eyes and watched as the vibrant fire reflected in his like his own ardour. She soon found herself resting against Naruto with her hand on his chest as she watched the smoke rise into the dark night sky. It wasn't long before the fish was cooked and they ate till they where content. Naruto kicked dirt onto the fire to still its roaring heart leaving just the hot embers glowing sweetly surrounded by the darkness like beacons of hope against the night. Naruto walked with Hinata back into the Cabin and locked the door for the first time. Hinata walked over to the Bed she had slept in earlier and removed her shoes and jacket exposing her purple T-shirt that did little to hide her voluptuous breasts, she placed her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to hide them from Naruto's eyes. She blushed a deep red before climbing under the Covers to hide herself. Naruto had seen what Hinata tried to hide but tried (to little avail) to hide that fact, He kicked off his shoes next to his bed before pulling his black shirt up over his head, Hinata couldn't help but watch closely as the black veil drifted across his flesh revealing his well toned muscular stomach, drifting up across his chest and finally revealing his head once more. Hinata stared on at his half naked body for a few seconds before she realised and turned a sudden scarlet and hid her face beneath the covers only just peering out. Naruto Climbed under the covers of his bed and lay his head back upon the pillow and was soon asleep.

Sorry about the delay on this one. Had a lot of college in the way. Any way. Review if you enjoyed it or if you want to see some changes


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

Pain seared through him like nothing he had felt before. It burned his core like fire then tore into him like ice. The fear that it would kill him soon was strong and very real. Neji had never been forced to face the horror that was the pain of the cursed mark but now; by the hands of the head of the family he faced the cold sweat of death.

As sharply as it had begun it ceased and the dark voice of his uncle creped forth into his head. "Not only did you break your vow to defend the head family by attacking my daughter you even failed to prevent her escape." Neji slowly opened his eyes to the blurred vision of the room as Hiashi turned to face him "when was it you became so pathetic Neji? Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I Love you"

Hinata's words echoed around the empty cabin. It was the third time she had spoken those words without stammering and was still preparing herself for when Naruto returned from his travel into town for supplies. She had decided that it was time, her world was collapsing around her and the only support left was Naruto. If she couldn't tell him now it would be never.

Hinata lent back where she was sat on the floor and rested her back on the wall, her eyes drifted closed as her mind shifted to thoughts of Naruto. Inside her head she played over a thousand different ways the coming event could go, the happy, the sad, the fearful, the uncomfortable, the pleasurable and the painful. She longed for him to return to her but feared it all the same. Her eyes opened as her gaze drifted out the window to the clear skies through the canopy "where are you Naruto?"

Neji rose to his feet, his head bowed, and awaited instructions. Hiashi stared daggers at him for a moment before speaking "Your orders are to head out with the rest of the Hyuuga family and find my Hinata and her suspected _'abductor'. _Don't let anyone know anything about the events of her escape the last thing we need is for you to screw it all up again." Hiashi paused briefly before continuing, his voice sharp and snakelike as he bit at the facts he spat like venom "As of noon yesterday Hinata Hyuuga is of the Branch family. You are no longer bound to nor expected to protect her. Understood?"

Neji understood all too well. Bringing her back was priority #1 her safety and even life came second to that. She was of the branch now, she was expected no special treatment. Neji bowed in acknowledgement and left the room through the sliding doors. Once he was alone outside he let the anger of the event flood into him, his muscles tightened, his teeth clenched to near breaking, his fists drawn so tight into fists that his nails split the skin of his palms "I will find you Hinata Hyuuga of the Branch Family, even if it costs me my life."

The sun sat behind the Hokage monument sitting like a halo above the head of the Third, down on the dusty paths below Naruto walked blindly as he stared at the list in his hand his thoughts drifted as he read each Item in his mind 'Bread… easy enough, milk, water… why do we need water there's a stream nearby? Bah best get it anyway, what else, what else?' His thoughts continued on this running tangent till the thought arose 'how much money do I actually have?' this was the point that Naruto realised his wallet was at home.

Naruto span on his heals and headed back the way he came so as to head to his apartment so he could see what he could pick up there as well. It was on his way back to his home that he noticed that the people he passed in the street stared at him in fearful ways, even more so than usual, it was as if he had just attacked someone and carried on his way. Naruto shrugged it off as people acting as usual and he was just a little more on edge, until he saw a small piece of paper pinned to a wall that bore the words 'Wanted' across the top, in the centre was a picture of Naruto and the text accompanying it read 'Wanted, any information that may lead to the capture of Uzumaki Naruto. Wanted for Assault, abduction of the Hyuuga heir and attempted murder of Hyuuga family members.'

Naruto snatched the poster off the wall and looked about in fear. He read the poster again and again as the weight of it sank in. Uzumaki Naruto was a wanted criminal. Naruto started to run towards his apartment but this only drew more attention from the people he passed, his eyes flicked from fearful faces to angry ones, he saw the posters pin up along every road and ally he passed through.

Neji watched carefully, with Byakugan active, for any sign of his target. It took only a few moments to spot the commotion of several people chasing the target. Uzumaki Naruto was running for his apartment as expected 'Idiot'. Neji breathed deep and waited for the perfect moment to engage his target, he made sure he could disable him with minimal effort and extract the information he would need. Naruto rounded the last corner before his apartment, it was now or never. Neji darted out of the tree where he had waited for so long and made ready to attack.

Naruto charged headlong into his apartment and pressed his back against the wall beside the doorway, his heart pounding in his through, sweat dripped from every pore after the sprint here. As soon as he had breath back in his lungs he began raiding his apartment for anything he could find that wasn't stale or useless. He grabbed his extra ninja tools from the cabinet where he kept them, before shoving as much food and water into his rucksack as possible. He heaved the bulging bag onto his back and headed out the door again.

Naruto charged on away from his apartment and took to the roofs as soon as he could, the bulky sack slowing his movements he continued on under the strain of his pack. After 15 minuets he could see the tree line ahead and darted onto the streets below, he rushed down alleys and side roads to try to loose any Ninja who had followed him so far before disappearing into the overgrowth of the forests.

Hinata's heart pounded in her chest as the time drew near that Naruto would return, she repeated the words over and over inside her head, it had been a few hours since he left and since that time her determination had only strengthened. Today was the day that Uzumaki Naruto would know that Hyuuga Hinata Loved him. She looked out the window once more again, staring into the forest around her when a flicker of Orange passed in the distance. Hinata moved to see if it was Naruto but it passed so quickly she thought she had imagined it. The dart of Orange flicked past again between the trees drawing closer, she rushed to the door and threw it open to greet him on his return.

He was running at speed towards her she began to call out to him "N..Naruto, I..I…-" her well rehearsed sentence was cut short as the blonde haired fireball of a boy ran into her tackling her to the ground inside the Cabin. Hinata lay on her back looking up into the crystal blue eyes of Naruto, she slowly raised her head from the floor moving closer to him with every passing moment, she closed her eyes and moved closer to him and just as she was about to feel his lips he heard him speak, the words however where not what she expected "There's a problem" He got up off the floor leaving Hinata rather disheartened by her leap of faith, Naruto helped her up before pulling the poster out of his pocket and presented it to Hinata.

"There after me now, we can't even get supplies from Konoha now." Hinata drew her arms close in shock of what she saw before her; Hinata began to attempt to comfort him "B…b…b..but" Before she could get a second word out Naruto cut in "At least I got some stuff before I had to escape" He placed the bag on the floor and unzipped it, he pulled 5 bottles of water out and then tipped out the rest of the bags contents… 78 packets of differing types of instant ramen. Hinata was about to pass comment but was interrupted by an unwelcome sound, the sound cut deep and made her blood run cold, her eyes widened as she turned to face the door where a figure stood in the now open doorway.


	7. Pillar in the dark

**Chapter 7: Pillar in the Dark**

A voice echoed into the small hut from the silhouette in the doorway, it dripped with anger and authority  
"Uzumaki Naruto. If you think you can continue like this. Fight me" Hinata recoiled at the hissingly familiar voice but Naruto simply rose to his feet and turned to the doorway, with a crack of his knuckles he began to speak with ardour

"I promised Hinata that I would protect her, that I would save her... I won't go back on my word, that's my ninja way" A devilish smirk flickered into life across Naruto's mouth that made Hinata Blush even in such dire circumstances. The figure in the doorway simply nods before retreating back slowly into the clearing and Naruto promptly joined the stranger in the open.

The new arrival was dressed in plain robes of off white and wore a hood to match, long black hair creped out from the darkness of the hood. On his back was a large backpack, his hip a nin-tool pouch. He promptly slipped the Bag onto the floor before taking two steps forwards into the Gentle fist stance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I Demand that you direct more resources to tracking down this violent criminal!" Hitashi's voice echoed out with rage inside the confines of the Hokages' office. Tsunade was looking out of the window during most of his repetitive tirade but at this statement her calm demeanour cracked, she turned on the spot and stared into Hitashi's Eyes

"How dare you Demand anything? Your actions stand no Higher than vigilantly at present! The only ones convinced of Naruto's guilt are you and the rest of your clan. I will dispense the village's resources to benefit the village, Not You! Now get out!"

Hitashi was quite obviously offended by the turn of events and seemed to boil just beneath the surface with anger and wrath, at the apex of his rage it dissipated from him but his voice bit like a snake.

"Very well. I shall return to the actions of my clan, Hokage"

And with that he turned and left slamming the door with such force that several books toppled out of the bookcase nearby. Tsunade returned to her position overlooking the village via the window, with a sigh she turned back to the room where a timid Shizune stood clutching books she had gathered off the floor.

"Any luck finding a loophole?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood staring into the shadowed hood of his combatant with determination. Both watching closely for the first one to move, watching every slide of the wrist, every shift of the eye, every held breath. Hinata stood back by the hut watching in fear at the duel about to take place.

At some unseen mark Naruto twisted on the spot and launched three kunai towards the hooded Hyuuga who slapped two of them away and caught the third in mid air before discarding it, Naruto took this chance to charge and close the gap between them. A few feet away he leapt into the air with a powerful roar and hurled his fist at the opponent. The Hyuuga simply sidestepped and forced Naruto aside by the elbow, Naruto recovered by twisting into a spin so as to regain his footing before swinging for him again. The hood slipped slightly as its wearer stepped back and out of Naruto's reach.

Naruto redoubled his efforts sending strike after strike at his foe who easily blocked and slapped each attack aside, Naruto attempted to spin and hook a kick past the Hyuuga's defences but was easily dodged and stuck by two palms in his exposed back. Naruto stumbled forwards while Hinata winced knowing the force behind such a strike. Naruto turned to face his foe before slapping his hands together to summon 14 shadow clones who charged into the fray. The clones where quickly dispatched 2 at a time till only one Naruto stood standing. The hooded Ninja began to charge when he turned to look at the two clones charging at him from behind, one holding the Rasengan.

The Rasengan's supporter disappeared leaving the wielder to make the strike alone, as it drew close to Impact a palm twisted round and struck the clone down leaving the Rasengan to dissipate with them.

"Your pathetic Naruto, I didn't even need my Byakugahn" the smirking Hyuuga lowered his hood revealing the familiar face of Neji. He began to walk towards the original Naruto as he continued "If you think you can protect anyone with skill like that you are doomed to fail"

Naruto looked into Neji's eyes without hate but with a level of humour about himself "The fights not over Neji" Neji looked confused for a second, a second was all he had. A second pair of clones leapt from the trees and struck Neji in the back with a new Rasengan hurling him across the clearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a two pieces of paper in front of her, one was a demand from the village council (mostly Hyuuga or at least supports of) stating that she had two weeks to resolve the 'crisis' involving Naruto and his 'abduction' of Hinata, the other was the only loophole available.

She looked up to Shizune who had just placed the papers on her desk. "You understand what this means? We have two weeks to find them convince them of our plan and make it happen all the while making sure that the Hyuuga clan and the council don't find out."

If Shizune replied Tsunade didn't hear it, she was too deep in her own contemplations of how to construct this plan. If it worked then Hinata wouldn't be a Hyuuga anymore and as such free from the mark, she would be free to live as she wants to. Naruto will be free of charges and it could all go fine from there but what if she failed, Hinata would be marked, the council would almost certainly demand the death of Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi he contains. 'don't say no Naruto, please'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji awoke inside the small hut, all his misconceptions of a rundown hovel that Naruto would be providing instantly dissipated, he looked around its warm interior and humble designs and realised how blissful this little hideaway was, even he had longed for a place like this in the past, a place so calm and peaceful. It took Neji a while to realise he was bound quite tightly with rope. Naruto stood before him and Hinata was standing by the counter looking worried as usual.

"So I guess you can't go rat on us now can you Neji?" Naruto's voice was cheerful and almost mocking, Neji looked at him with mild irritation before answering "I never intended to 'rat you out'. Do you think I took on those three other Hyuuga family members so I could get you myself?" Naruto seemed taken aback slightly but tried to recover by asking "If that's true why did you fight me?" Neji answered as if it were as obvious as the sun in the sky "To make sure you were strong enough for what is to come, The Hyuuga family is only going to get more aggressive in their attempts"

Naruto was left floundering for words so Neji simply continued "I brought some supplies for you two and some clothes for Hinata, when I leave here I'll try and direct them away from here as long as I can but I suggest you come up with a plan" Naruto looked at Neji Sceptically "How do we know we can trust you?" Neji looked past him to Hinata "Because she doesn't deserve the fate put upon her"

After a while Naruto caved to trust him and untied the ropes. Neji stood up and walked out into the clearing, picked up the bag and handed it over to Hinata. "there's a change of clothes in there, your nightwear and a few other things. It won't last you long so I suggest you try and either resolve this problem or leave the area, either way you can't stay out here much longer" and with that Neji Turned and walked away into the forest disappearing in the shadows of the canopy.


	8. Embrace

**Chapter 8: Embrace**

Naruto slept deeply beneath the window where he had remained watching late into the night to be sure that Neji had not set them up or been trailed. It was in this relaxed slumber that the wind twisted round the hut and grabbed the door that was left ajar before slamming it against the frame, the resulting clatter flung Naruto from his sleep and back into the real world and the dark of night. As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the dark he looked around for the source of the intrusion, he quickly scrambled from his nesting to close the door and shift the bolt into position 'I swear I bolted it last night…' he looked around and made his way towards the cupboard to get a drink of water nearly tripping over the newly acquired bag of Hinata's positions. Naruto stumbled a few paces and landed a foot into the centre of Hinata's bedding to find a sudden absence of Hinata herself. Naruto stepped back and stared around in the gloom. His eyes darting in panic to every corner of the hut but to no avail, Hinata was not there to be found, grabbing his kunai pouch he tore the bolt open and rushed out into the clearing outside.

Naruto stood still as the winds wrapped around him, he latched the kunai pouch onto the belt of his trousers and shifted nervously as the wind pulled at his shirt tugging him every which way. His eyes flicked from tree to tree, bush to bush, path to path while his mind reeled 'where? Where could she be? How could they get her? I was right there! DAMNIT!' Naruto picked up a sweet scent on the air and in a split of Irrational thought began to run towards it. His breath came short and sharp as sweat began to form on his skin, his bare feet burnt as the sharp twigs and stone speared at him while he ran. It was after a few minuets that his feet found solid rock beneath them. He stopped to review his location; he could hear water nearby and… something else. He could hear movement on the water, soft and subtle but defined in the silence of the night air.

Naruto slowly made his way over a stone ridge to find a remarkable sight before him. The stone ground of the area had been worn away over years to dig a basin the size of a koi pond. The water was pure and clear, filtered through the rock that surrounded it but what was most startling was what, or who, was on the water. Standing in the centre was a woman, purely seen as silhouette in the half-moon light who stood so gracefully against the winds that made ripples across the pond. Naruto began to move across the ridge trying to detect who this woman was. She shifted softly, twisting in the near darkness, the dim light glistening across her skin, highlighting features of the silhouette, the curve of her back, the shape of her breast, the definition of her thigh. Her hand reached down in a swooping arc to touch the water softly before rising out at speed bringing with it droplets of water that shimmered in the air around her, a palm darted out and clasped around the nearest drop while her foot circled round to strike another from the air before drifting down under the water sending a soft wave towards the encircling stone.

Naruto moved ever closer, entranced by the motions and delicacy with which this dance was preformed, he drew closer and closer in the dark till he was mere feet from the waters edge, The woman upon the water continued her graceful dance upon the water, the rising arcs and swooping motions casting shifting light across her form throwing glimpses of detail for sharp moments. As Naruto moved himself low to the ground to avoid detection his hand landed on something unusual, rather than the stone he had grown accustomed to under his feet it was soft and gentle, he looked down to see he had found a pile of clothes, most likely shed by the dancer on the water, something about them clicked in his mind, something deep within that was unknown to him, The fishnets, the black t-shirt , the jacket, the scent of flowers that clung to them, the scent that drew him here, the scent that made him feel safe and secure, the scent of… 'Hinata'

Naruto looked again at the woman upon the water with renewed clarity, the familiar curves, the long silky hair and the subtle grace in every movement. Naruto watched, absolutely entranced, as Hinata danced upon the water with beauty and elegance. Naruto edged closer to the still waters of the pool before rising to his feet and stepping onto the water, the shimmering ripples drifted and collided with those generated by Hinata's dance and twisted in there own embrace. Nervously Naruto moved his next foot forward closer to Hinata, every moment throwing indecision into his mind, unknowing whether to continue or retreat, to carry on or to cower. Naruto stood a couple of feet away before Hinata opened her eyes after finishing a intricate twist to find herself face to face with him, staring into his eyes on the water and by the half-moon light as the winds wrapped around them.

Hinata began to blush deeply and stepped back raising her arms to try and hide herself, Naruto stepped forward and reached out towards her to take her hand in his. Slowly Hinata moved her hand to take his and stepped closer to him; Naruto moved his head to bring his face closer to Hinata's and slowly closed his eyes as he drew closer. Hinata shivered slightly at the vacant realisation of events before moving to close the last of the gap pressing her lips to Naruto's. Naruto moved his hand round to Hinata's back and held her close as they kissed in the moonlight, Hinata pressed herself closer as her hands snaked up his chest and locked behind his neck.

A gentle wave began to move across the pool's surface as the two began to release the Chakra holding them afloat and began to sink below the surface, still wrapped in each others warm embrace, Naruto's feet touched the stone floor beneath them and stood up to his chest in water holding Hinata close to him, her feet inches from the floor, as the soft currents twisted themselves around the pair who stood oblivious to the world. Hinata slowly drew back and looked into Naruto's eyes and began to speak

"N...Naruto... I...I... Love you" The scarlet colour that filled her cheeks began to rise and she placed her head against Naruto's head quickly and held herself close, the rise and fall of his chest comforting her, Naruto's mind was riot with thoughts, 'she… 'Loves' me? But... How? Everyone hates me and the beast within me… she… doesn't…' Finally his thoughts found voice in four words of his own "I love you too" Hinata looked up into his eyes, filled with passion and ardour as if he had longed for this as much as she had, Hinata drew close to kiss him again when the scene was split by a violent Crack of thunder and flash of lightning, Hinata jumped at this sound and latched closely onto Naruto. Rain began to pour in torrents and Naruto swept Hinata up into his arms and made for the shore at haste attempting to shelter Hinata from the icy cold rain. At the shore he stooped low to pick up Hinata's clothes, which Hinata promptly attempted to wrap the jacket around her.

Naruto ran back the way he had not so long ago from stone to mud as the rain came down around them, soon he had reached the clearing once more and walked into the hut carrying Hinata across the threshold he placed her down gently on her bed before turning to bolt the door shut behind him. Hinata had already hidden beneath the covers in an attempt to warm herself again, Naruto lay upon the bedding beside hers and held her close to him and soon they had slipped into sleep.


End file.
